Je néxiste pas mais jéxiste
by SssnappeD
Summary: [OS]Mon papa est malheureux. Inexistant, je suis son espoir, ce sorcier puissant et reconnu fou par tous les gens. Mon père n'est pas fou, il a mal quand il respire. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain n'existent pas. Nous sommes tous les deux des oubliés du monde. Mon papa est mon héros, je suis lui, je n'ai que lui, je vis à travers lui. Je m'appelle Orion Black, Sirius black est mon papa.


Je néxiste pas, mais jéxiste !

Orion Black n'avait rien du commun petit garçon. Il était différent, exceptionnel, magique. Un symbole utopique du fantasme inaltérable d'un homme anéanti. Il représentait le dernier éclat d'âme de Sirius Black. Rêve ou réalité, il n'existait pas. Imaginé, imaginaire, il était une étoile apparentée à un enfant à qui l'on aurait aisément soufflé sept années de vie. Une contradiction puisqu'il n'existait pas. Date de naissance illusionnée années de vie, chimères. Il n'existait que dans l'esprit détruit et accablé de chagrin de son créateur, son adoré papa.

_Je m'appelle Orion Black, Sirius Black est mon papa, je vis parmi le monde, mais je n'existe pas._

A l'abri des curieux profanes et profanateurs, dans le grand parc de Londres, Hyde Park, Orion jouait en solitaire. Habile, il dribblait, balle au pied -son ballon rouge de même existence que lui, inexistant- un adversaire à la forme mirage.

C'était l'été, en pleine chaleur, les mirages pouvaient muer réalité, il suffisait d'y croire. Orion y crut, de toute la foi de son petit cœur inexistant.

Loin au plus proche, il ne s'éloigna à aucun moment au-delà d'inapparent. La distance infiniment raisonnable pour être vu des deux côtés, c'est souvent qu'il contemplait le visage adulte de son père, s'assurant son sourire. Il chérissait son sourire. Un sourire qu'il n'émotionnait qu'avec lui. Un sourire de fou pour la réalité du monde. Un sourire incurable pour les médecins au quotidien. Pour les scientifiques, analystes diplômés, Sirius, présentement assis sous l'ombre protecteur d'un arbre en fleurs, était inguérissable. Aliéné l'esprit, le corps rendu sans âme de vie. Apercevoir Orion signifiait forcément être fou. Lui parler, c'était se perdre à tout jamais.

On ne peut révéler et croire ce qui n'existe pas.

Orion croyait. Éperdument.

_Mon papa est mon héros, il m'a donné la vie. Une vie différente, je suis né tel que je suis. Hier n'existe pas, demain n'existera pas, mais c'est la plus belle des vies à mes yeux. Le plus beau cadeau rêvé. Mon papa est un sorcier, un magicien puissant et respecté, mais un sorcier au cœur brisé. Beaucoup de gens disent de lui qu'il est fou. Beaucoup de gens lui disent d'oublier. Mon papa n'est pas fou, il est malheureux, personne ne fait la différence._

Les yeux plein d'étoiles, Orion shoota du pied dans son ballon avec la force du monde, prêt à défier les plus géants détracteurs, les plus féroces ennemis. Rieur, il ne loupa rien de la course folle de son exploit. L'arc haut et comme au ralenti dans le ciel de toutes les couleurs. Les deux mains autour des yeux pour imiter deux jumelles, il enregistra la balle devenue d'émerveillement succinct, étoile filante. Plusieurs secondes, parues éternité, il pria pour que jamais elle ne redescende percuter la terre. Le monde le bouda cependant, le ballon chuta aux pieds de son père, qui admiratif applaudit son record. Orion se mit à courir, imaginant déjà renouveler le prodige éphémère et sortir victorieux. Il désirait gagner l'impossible. Newton avait tort, il finirait par l'établir à l'érudit sur terre.

A trois mètres, il s'arrêta. Une personne s'immisça dans le périmètre privilégié de son père. Une femme. Le sourire du Griffondor s'évapora. Le sourire d'Orion s'effaça. Figé, il observa. Inquiet, il écouta.

_Tout le monde est persuadé que je n'entends pas, mais j'entends tout. Je suis une continuité de papa, je fais intégralement partie de lui. Même, à l'autre bout du monde, j'entendrais comme papa. Ce qui se communique est compliqué et simple à la fois. Je ne comprends pas, mais je comprends. Ils parlent de moi, moi qui n'existe pas._

- Notre fils est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Il est magnifique, mais Sirius, il n'est pas notre fi..

- Chut, tais-toi ! Ne dis rien, je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, j'étais prévenu au premier jour de notre rencontre. Es-tu heureuse au moins là où tu es ?

- J'ai perdu mes larmes.

- Pourtant, tu pleures pour moi.

- Je suis inquiète. Je m'inquiète pour toi Sirius.

- Tu ne dois pas. Je suis heureux tu sais. Il est mon bonheur. Il est toi sans être toi, il est nous sans être nous. Il est mon rêve inachevé.

- Sirius…

- Va lui parler. Je lui narre chaque soir ton histoire. Notre histoire comme je souhaitais qu'elle soit et demeure. Tu es la raison de son inexistante existence, il sait tout de toi. Il est toi et moi.

Orion avait peur.

Son état inexistant lui offrait l'extraordinaire particularité de saisir les choses avant qu'elles ne se vérifient. Cette femme connue, inconnue, était une menace pour son monde. Elle-même inexistante, fantôme en plein jour, elle avait quitté le ciel pour l'emporter. Son petit cœur inexistant cogna un requiem abominable. Effrayé de disparaître, il espéra hurler, crier à l'aide et fuir. Il échoua, elle l'abordait sans qu'il n'ait l'once d'une fraction de seconde pour formuler son évasion. Un pas en arrière, il se statufia. Le visage qui le dévisageait n'avait rien de la mort. Il était aussi triste et malheureux que celui de son père. C'était la lune. Il fut soulagé.

_Le temps ici, n'existe pas. Lumière et ténèbres sont complices, il fait nuit et jour dans mon monde. Dans le ciel, le soleil a dominé la lune, dans le ciel, la lune a vaincu le soleil. Tous les deux, ils sont maîtres, et règnent en véritable couple souverain. Toutes les couleurs sont réunies, les étoiles brillent. L'univers entier est mon monde._

- Je te connais. Tu es la lune !

- La lune ?

_La voix est douce et chaleureuse, je suis sauvé._

- Oui. Papa affirme qu'il est Soleil, toi Lune, et qu'à vous deux, je suis la Terre. Votre Terre. Il y a ta photo dans la chambre de papa.

- Et ta photo à toi, elle se trouve où ?

_La voix joue les serpents, elle sait que je n'existe pas. Pas de photo pour moi. Il est impossible de capturer l'invisible. Mais…_

- Je suis la photo dans le cœur de papa. Partout à la fois et nulle part ailleurs.

_Elle sourit. J'aime bien son sourire. Je l'aime bien._

Orion se posait mille questions dans sa petite tête d'enfant inexistant. Intelligent, il savait ressentir le silence. Curieux insatiable, il restait ouvert à tous ceux qui avaient le don inné de le pressentir. La femme qui l'inspectait sans détourner le regard, les yeux dans les yeux, l'exposait d'une lumière inhabituelle et étrange. Incertaine peut-être de ce qui se solutionnait d'excellence pour son inexistence. L'équation irrésolue pour sauver Sirius Black en dépérir. Orion ne put contenir ses larmes. Des larmes invisibles dans son monde invisible.

- Ne me le prends pas ! Ne me prends pas mon papa.

Orion était un enfant terrifié. Orion était un enfant qui souffrait. Il n'était qu'un enfant aspirant la vie.

- Tu sais ce que tu es ?

- Je crois, oui. Je pense. C'est facile de comprendre quand personne ne vous remarque. Mais, quelle importance ? Puisqu'à nous deux, nous sommes heureux, quelle importance si je n'existe pas.

- Tu lui ressembles, c'est déstabilisant. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît !

- Papa dit que c'est à toi que je ressemble le plus. Il m'a fait à ton image, tu me détestes ?

_Mes yeux sont jaunes, comme l'un des tiens sur la photo. Mes cheveux sont décoiffés, comme les tiens en face de moi. Tu as le droit de me détester, mais j'ai mal. Mon cœur saigne, ne me déteste pas, je t'en prie._

- Je ne te déteste pas. Jamais. Je suis soucieuse, pour vous deux. Je suis angoissée à l'idée de connaître votre commune fin. Je crains de bâtir votre existence ou votre enfer. Un choix s'impose, j'hésite.

_Le choix de me tuer ou de continuer à me laisser vivre d'inexistence, je comprends. C'est pour papa qu'elle se morfond le plus. Mon papa réel, mon papa fou, mon papa tout à la fois. Ne me tue pas, je ne veux pas mourir. Laisse-moi l'aimer, laisse-le m'imaginer. Et, alors peut-être, que toi aussi tu m'aimerais du ciel._

- Pourras-tu veiller sur lui ? Toi qui n'existe pas, imaginé enfant d'éternité, auras-tu la force de supporter le poids de tout l'avenir de Sirius ? Veux-tu cette responsabilité en sachant pertinemment que tu n'existeras à jamais qu'à travers lui.

_Mon papa m'expliquerait que c'est là, une question existentielle. Qui demande réflexion et du temps pour mesurer pour et contre en deux colonnes sur le tableau noir d'une salle de classe. Mais, pourquoi réfléchir quand la réponse est évidente ? Mon papa est mon papa. Il m'a donné la vie, je suis tout pour lui, il est tout pour moi._

- Je veillerai sur lui. Je veille sur lui. Peut-être pas hier, mais aujourd'hui et demain, toujours !

- Veille bien sur lui. Petite Terre d'inexistence, existe aujourd'hui. Vis demain, je te le confie.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?

- J'ai brisé son cœur. Je suis la cause de son état mélancolique et sans repos. J'abhorre de lui briser son âme. Je franchirai l'interdit. Pour lui, pour toi, pour vous. Bientôt. Ce soir, il me faut partir.

- C'est à cause de lui ?

- Comment ?

- L'homme là-bas, tout en noir et qui épie en secret. C'est à cause de lui si tu as délaissé mon papa ?

_Un demi-sourire, elle est pleine de nostalgie coupable. Elle me ressemble un peu. On dirait moi quand je regarde papa._

- Oui. Il est mon chevalier en armure noire, mon existence. Responsable en partie de ta création. Sirius t'a mis au monde parce qu'éludant son existence, j'ai choisi cet homme. Nous sommes toi et moi, deux inexistences qui trouvent l'existence via le reflet d'un autre soi.

_Oui, elle est identique. Et le cœur courageux, je veux qu'elle soit moi. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Aime-moi, accepte-moi._

- Si je dis maman pour te désigner, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- Je suis ta lune, Sirius ton soleil, tu es la terre. Sois libre d'exister comme tu le ressens. Tu as ma bénédiction.

_Elle se penche et dépose les lèvres sur chacune de mes joues. C'est chaud, un fantôme a touché mon inexistence. L'aurore boréale vient de percer mon cœur. Un papa, une maman, je commence à exister. L'instant suivant, elle s'est envolé. Le feu plein les yeux, je suis heureux. Je veux jouer et rire, et crier au monde que même si je n'existe pas, j'existe désormais._

Le monde est un monde de fous. Ce qui différencie le fou du génie, c'est sa capacité d'être heureux.

La muse à l'oreille, Orion s'enchantait. Il savait. Il existait au delà d'inexistence. Bientôt, il existerait au travers d'inexistence. Il fallait que le monde en témoigne. Même invisible, il devait marquer la terre de son emprunte. Ici et maintenant pour que demain et ailleurs, l'univers entier puisse voir. Le voir lui et son papa dans sa folie heureuse. Un bout de bois dans la main gauche, à genoux sur le sol, il se mit à l'ouvrage. Il traça les lettres de ses petits doigts d'enfant inexistant. Une, deux, trois… il reprit son souffle. Il livra le meilleur de lui. Son papa lui enseignait lecture et écriture. S'il se concentrait, il avait la capacité de tatouer la terre de quelques mots miraculeux.

_Je veux écrire quelque chose dans la terre, quelque chose qui ne disparaîtra pas. Quelque chose d'immuable. Je m'applique, je tourne les lettres. C'est difficile. J'y suis presque. Mon cœur bat fort, c'est un nouveau monde que je créée pour demain. Papa et moi, ensemble, toujours. J'ai terminé._

Méticuleux, Orion n'auditionna pas l'arrivée impromptue de son papa. Son ballon dans les mains, intrigué par la nouvelle méditation de son fils au milieu du silence, il accosta en catimini. Par-dessus, discret, tendant le cou, il jeta un coup d'œil audacieux.

Immédiatement, il chavira, renversé. Le ballon s'échappa et s'abattit sur la terre. Orion surpris, se retourna. Sirius était en larmes. Il pleurait les mots que son fou de fils inexistant venait de gratter aux yeux du monde. Profondément touché, ému, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il s'effondra sur terre. Affolé, laissant tomber crayon de bois, Orion accourut dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il n'aimait pas quand son papa était malheureux. Il toucha son visage. Ses mains trop petites avortèrent lamentablement à tout recouvrir. Il revendiquait cacher tout le malheur de son père. Obstiné, il trempa ses doigts dans les larmes, épongeant comme peut, et délicat et timide, il les porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il but toute la mer éplorée de Sirius Black.

_Si les larmes de mon papa sont en moi, la tristesse le quittera pour toujours. Je le sais ! je peux éteindre le chagrin de son cœur. Maman l'a dit, je suis responsable de son bonheur aujourd'hui et demain. Et, enlacé dans ses bras, je sais qu'il sait. Nous deux, c'est comme un bateau qui navigue dans une mer inconnue. Je suis peut-être fou comme papa, mais je suis fier d'être son fils inexistant. Mon papa est mon chevalier, mon héros, il me consacre tout son temps de vie. Il n'a que moi dans sa vie, il ne veut que moi. Je n'ai que lui dans mon monde, je ne veux que lui. A nous deux, nous sommes heureux. A nous deux, on sait différencier le fou du génie. Alors, surtout regardez bien, vous qui jugez sans savoir, vous qui voyez sans me voir. Admirez mon cri écrit dans la terre, et chantez mon nom : Moi, Orion Black, fils de Sirius Black,_

_Je néxiste pas, mais jéxiste !_

FIN.

* * *

_J'ai écrit cet OS pour la fête des pères 2013. Mais parce que j'aime aussi me faire plaisir et qu'écrire une longue histoire donne parfois l'envie d'en voir le bout, cet écrit trouve en fait son origine à la fin du Ciel pleure sur la Terre, mon autre Fanfic. Comme le petit Chaperon Roue mange le Loup, c'est un peu comme un Bonus au goût étrange, on ne comprend pas encore tout mais ça viendra. En tout cas, cela n'empêche pas d'apprécier et c'est tout l'essentiel. J'espère que ce petit garçon particulier aura su vous toucher.^^_


End file.
